Nothing any more will be like before
by Cameron glau
Summary: Lucy reçoit des lettres étranges, Natsu déprime. Ces sept années de vide ont laissé des séquelles sur les mages de Fairy Tail. L'histoire se situe après l'épisode 124 et ne prend pas en compte la suite de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fic sur le couple Natsu/Lucy. Elle se composera en plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à mon maître, Catilia, pour corriger mes fautes, elle est très patiente ^^. Bonne lecture !

Le soleil était levé. Lucy ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Sa fenêtre était ouverte, elle donnait sur la rivière où le soleil se perdait dans les vaguelettes bleues. Une belle journée s'annonçait. La jeune blonde se leva précipitamment pour s'installer à son bureau, la plume à la main elle commença à rédiger une lettre :

_Chère maman, aujourd'hui le ciel est bleu et le soleil est présent alors tout va changer. Je ne serai plus triste, c'est promis. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi depuis que père est mort. Surtout Natsu et Happy. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point ils sont géniaux ? Bien sûr je n'oublie pas les autres : Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Levy … Fairy Tail est géniale. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste, je dois oublier ma tristesse et le meilleur moyen est de repartir en mission avec Natsu et Happy. Dès que j'ai appris la mort de père, j'ai voulu repartir avec eux mais je n'avais pas le moral, ils avaient besoin absolument d'argent pour s'acheter à manger mais pourtant en voyant que je n'allais pas bien ils ont préféré me ramener à la maison, alors en échange je les héberge, c'est la moindre des choses. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je suis en sécurité et maintenant je vais bien. Je te promets de t'écrire souvent. A bientôt. Passe le bonjour à papa._

_Lucy_

Elle soupira en pensant aux journées ensoleillées passées avec sa mère à se promener dans la grande propriété des Heartfilia, c'était le même soleil qu'aujourd'hui. Elle sourit et elle fut surprise, c'était le premier sourire depuis une semaine. Un bruit provenant de la salle de bain la fit sursauter, elle mit sa main sur son trousseau de clé par sécurité. Une furie bleu se dirigea vers elle, la percuta en pleine tête, ce qui la fit basculer en arrière. Elle se retrouva allongée par terre avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

_ Happy, s'écria-t-elle, tu pourrais faire attention !

_ Aye sir, répondit le chat bleu dans le même état que Lucy.

_ Qu'es ce qu'il t'a pris d'un coup ?

_ Ah … euh. Ah oui ! Viens vite, il y a un truc qui cloche avec Natsu.

Happy partit en premier vers la salle de bain. Après avoir mis quelques secondes à se relever, Lucy le suivit en titubant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle allait voir. Natsu était allongé dans la baignoire, il gémissait, se tordait et avait des brûlures sur tout son corps.

_ Mais que s'est-il passé ? Paniqua la mage.

_ Quand je me suis réveillé, il avait toutes ces blessures, il se les ai faites dans la nuit.

Elle voulut s'approcher mais Happy la fit reculer.

_ Laisse-moi passer Happy, on doit le réveiller.

_ Attends, il va refaire le truc bizarre.

_ Quel truc bizarre ?

Natsu murmura, «je vais te sauver» et s'enfonça, 5 secondes après, un énorme coup de poing enflammé dans l'estomac, sous les yeux effrayés de Lucy.

_ Il répète ça depuis tout à l'heure et après il se frappe. C'est affreux Lucy, Natsu est devenu fou.

_ Tu veux dire que toutes les blessures qu'il a, c'est lui qui se les inflige ?

Happy acquiesça.

_ Mais il ne se réveille pas, après tout ce qu'il reçoit comme coups. Dit-elle en paniquant.

_ Non, je l'ai secoué pleins de fois, il est profondément endormi.

Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, en espérant que ça apaise ses blessures et pour qu'il se réveille enfin. Et ça eu l'effet escompté. Il ouvrit ses yeux rapidement et fut sur pied en position de combat, le chat et la mage se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon qui semblait plus énervé que jamais. Quand il daigna se retourner il vit ses amis avec des yeux exorbités. Il se détendit :

_ Oh, salut Lulu, dit-il d'un air gêné en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

Il semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il se frappait dans son sommeil

_ Hey, continua-t-il, pourquoi je suis mouillé ?

_ Parce que tu sais pas te retenir, ricana Happy qui était heureux de voir que son ami allait mieux.

_ C'est pas vrai !

Elle regarda attentivement les deux garçons qui se disputaient. Un tableau classique mais tellement apaisant, tout était redevenu comme avant, ces sept années de vide avaient fait des dégâts mais maintenant la jeune mage pouvait respirer.Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire quand Natsu glissa et s'écrasa dans la baignoire. Il avait voulu attraper Happy, mais malheureusement l'eau présente dans la salle de bain s'était transformée en un piège redoutable pour déstabiliser le mage de feu. En voyant son amie rire en à pleurer, il fut surpris mais heureux, il lui fit à son tour son habituel sourire de gamin.

_ Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

_ Oui merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie Natsu, et toi aussi Happy. Par contre ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi, tu sembles avoir fait un cauchemar terrible.

Il perdit son sourire durant une fraction de seconde, son regard devint noir. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer l'affreuse expression de souffrance que portait son visage. Personne n'avait remarqué que pendant un instant leur ami était abattu. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

_ C'était rien, on se retrouve à la guilde.

Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. En voyant la direction que prenait Natsu, la constellationniste barra la route de son compagnon.

_ Ni pense même pas, au risque de me répéter, la porte c'est pas fait pour les chiens ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Lucy secouait ses mains en petits gestes près de ses hanches, «stade d'énervement maximal» pensa Natsu. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la pousser pour atteindre la fenêtre. Happy agrippa son compagnon et le déposa sur les pavés, sous les cris de désespoir de la jeune mage :

_ Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

Natsu continuait à marcher en direction de la guilde. Happy se contentait de suivre, en lançant des regards inquiets en direction de son ami, cette histoire de cauchemars le préoccupait.

_ Dis Natsu qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu souris pas, t'es jamais comme ça, ça te ressemble pas.

_ Mais rien, je pense à quelque chose, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Le chat bleu en eu la mâchoire décrochée « Natsu réfléchir, il n'a jamais réfléchit de toute sa vie» pensa-t-il. Peut-être que ces sept années de vide avaient finalement eu un effet, ils avaient muris. C'est ce qu'Happy s'imaginait pour se rassurer. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Natsu stoppa devant le drapeau orange arborant le signe Fairy Tail. La guilde avait bien changé, il se remémora tous les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé dans l'ancien QG : la naissance d'Happy, l'arrivée de Lucy … Puis était arrivé l'histoire des Phantom Lord qui avaient rayé le bâtiment de la carte. Il avait fallu en construire un autre. Le mage de feu avait beau se plaindre en grognant «C'est pas comme avant», il s'était habitué à ce lieu. Maintenant c'était réellement différent, il n'y avait pas que le bâtiment cette fois, tout avait changé. Quand il entra, personne ne daigna tourner la tête, tout le monde était occupé à faire quelque chose, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler, aucune table était renversée, aucun mage ne criait à travers la pièce, voilà ce qu'était Fairy Tail maintenant. Une guilde sans ambiance, avec des dettes, des visages accablés. La pire guilde du royaume de Fiore. Natsu se dirigea vers la première table qu'il aperçut pour s'y étaler lamentablement. Un énorme soupir lui échappa ce qui fit réagir les personnes présentes. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers lui.

_ Salut Natsu.

_ Salut Mira, répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

_ Comment va Lucy ?

_ Mieux, ce matin elle a souri.

_ C'est un bon début, s'exclama-t-elle, tu fais du bon boulot Natsu.

Elle repartit en direction du bar en souriant. La petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Un mage vint s'approcher du jeune homme.

_ Hep le nul.

_ Salut l'esquimau, répondit Natsu en se tournant vers Gray.

En voyant les mages côte à côte, la guilde sourit, peut-être qu'enfin il y allait avoir un peu d'ambiance dans ce lieu de désolation.

_ Alors comme ça Lucy va mieux ?

_ Ouais.

_ Tant mieux

_ Comme si tu t'en souciais, ricana Salamander.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues le cracheur de feu amateur ?

Natsu se leva de sa chaise.

_ Que tu te fous si Lucy va bien ou pas.

_ Tu sais très bien que non, je suis allé prendre de ses nouvelles presque tous les jours.

_ Ouais et dès qu'elle commençait à pleurer tu t'enfuyais en courant.

_ Je n'aime pas voir les filles pleurer.

_ Oh le glaçon est sensible, rigola Natsu.

_ Tu peux parler Monsieur je pleure dès que ma coéquipière est loin de moi.

Le mage de feu prit Gray par le col de sa chemise. Il prépara son poing, mais au moment où son feu allait le toucher, il le lâcha. Il se rassit tranquillement sous les yeux ébahis d'une vingtaine de personne.

_ Je ne gaspillerai pas mon temps à me battre avec toi.

Sa justification restait suspendue dans le silence. Personne ne bougeait, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la personne qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Maintenant tout le monde était persuadé que tout avait changé, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Alors ils repartirent tous à leur occupation. Seul Gray restait de marbre en voyant la réaction de son ami.

Lucy faisait du rangement dans son appartement, parce qu'héberger Natsu et Happy provoquait des dégâts. Elle nettoya et rangea pendant un long moment. Quand elle estima que c'était présentable, elle enfila sa tenue traditionnelle avant de vérifier son courrier. Quand elle aperçut l'enveloppe bleue elle paniqua «Oh non pas encore !», ça faisait la troisième en une semaine. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le contenu. Chaque mot qu'elle lisait l'effrayait de plus en plus. Après l'avoir fini elle serra la lettre dans sa main pour en faire une boule de papier pour la jeter ensuite dans la poubelle sous son bureau. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier cette maudite lettre. La mage se dirigea enfin vers la porte d'entrée pour aller rejoindre son chez soi, qui lui manquait terriblement pendant sa semaine de dépression : Fairy Tail.

Natsu se promenait devant le tableau des missions, il n'y avait que 3 bouts de papiers accrochés. Rien de bien intéressant, pourtant il fallait bien en trouver une pour que Lucy paye son loyer. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte de la guilde. Tous les yeux furent rivés sur elle. Mirajane lui sauta au cou.

_ Tu nous as manqué Lucy, pleurnichait-elle.

La jeune mage fut touchée de voir que ces amis avaient été inquiets.

_ Toi aussi Mira. Mais me voilà, et maintenant je suis gonflé à bloc.

Mirajane la regarda surprise. A quelques centimètres Gray se tordait de rire.

_ Ah, ah Natsu t'a contaminé, tu reprends ses slogans bidon.

Le mage de feu en question, qui avait tout entendu, fit fasse à Gray.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit l'exhibitionniste ?

_ Que t'avais des slogans bidon.

_ Ah ouais ?

Le mage de glace jubilait, son plan marchait à la perfection, il allait enfin déclencher une bagarre. Mais Natsu fit dos à Gray :

_ Ouais, t'as peut être raison.

Gray en eut la mâchoire décroché. Natsu se dirigea vers la sortie. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre :

_ Putain qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lucy suivait Natsu des yeux, il s'évapora sous le soleil de midi. Elle avait tout suivit depuis le début, quelque chose clochait chez Natsu, il n'aurait jamais raté une occasion de se disputer avec Gray. Celui-ci était adossé à un mur de la guilde :

_ Je ne sers plus à rien, murmurait-il.

Mirajane qui passait devant lui essaya de le réconforter.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste une phase de déprime, ça lui passera.

_ Jubia veut consoler Gray-sama.

_ Oh non, pas toi, désespéra-t-il.

Lucy trouvait le comportement de son ami de plus en plus bizarre. Elle voulait savoir quelque chose d'important, elle aurait voulu demander à Erza, elle aurait su, mais elle était partie on ne sait où et pour récupérer on ne sait qui. Elle se dirigea donc vers la personne qu'elle pensait la plus apte à répondre.

_ Salut Cana.

L'intéressée se détourna de son tonneau de vin pour voir qui osait la déranger en pleine dégustation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lucy ? Dit-elle passablement irritée.

Dans ces moments-là, elle ressemblait à Aquarius avec ces grands airs.

_ Je voulais juste te poser une question, essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

_ Ouais et quoi ?

_ Toi qui es là depuis longtemps, as-tu déjà vu Natsu déprimer ?

Elle reprit une bonne rasade de vin avant de répondre :

_ Non pas que je sache, enfin peu de temps après être arrivé à la guilde il eut un moment où il était complètement anéanti, c'est la période où il cherchait Igneer partout. Et il a finalement compris qu'il ne le retrouverait pas.

_ Mhhh, je vois. Merci Cana.

Ayant les informations nécessaires, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, en priant pour que Natsu soit à l'endroit qu'elle espérait.

Natsu était adossé à un grand arbre, les bras croisés, soupirant bruyamment. Happy l'avait suivi à travers la forêt, lui non plus il ne comprenait pas son attitude.

_ Natsu, ça va ?

Il eut comme réponse un acquiescement. «Décidément il a le moral à zéro, pensa le chat.»

_ C'est à cause de Lucy n'est-ce pas ?

Le mage fut surpris d'entendre ça de la part de son chat.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Ben quand c'est Lucy qui déprime après c'est toi.

Natsu ne releva pas trop concentré à fixer l'horizon, sans point précis.

_ Tes cauchemars te reprennent, s'écria soudainement Happy, c'est ça ?

_ Natsu, Happy !

Ils se tournèrent en même temps en direction de la voix effrayée de Lucy. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, elle s'accroupit et mis ses mains sur ses genoux, elle resta ainsi le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

_ Je … vous … ai cherchés partout.

Elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui triste de Natsu.

_ Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de perdre son père.

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux du mage de feu, une flamme éteinte.

_ Je sais que personne n'y pense, mais quand tu as perdu Igneer, tu as perdu ton père. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti mais je sais qu'on y pense souvent et rester avec moi pendant cette semaine à te parler toujours de mon père a du te rappeler Igneer. Alors je suis désolée.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse. Natsu s'agenouilla et pencha sa tête pour voir les yeux de Lucy.

_ C'est vrai qu'en ce moment je pense à Igneer, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis triste et puis même si c'était pour ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute Lucy, arrête de prendre toujours tout sur tes épaules. C'est moi qui devrais être désolé parce qu'à cause de moi, aujourd'hui, tu as perdu ton sourire.

Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire, un sourire chargé d'émotions non dissimulées.

Natsu semblait avoir oublié la raison pour laquelle il était devenu soudainement mélancolique, il avait réussi à cacher à ses amis, la vrai raison de sa tristesse. Il agita un papier sous le nez de Lucy, une mission à 500 000 joyaux. Elle prit le papier et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens en pensant qu'elle pourrait payer son loyer, son obsession la plus profonde, et qu'elle pourrait enfin repartir en mission. En la voyant comme ça Natsu et Happy se concertèrent en essayant de définir le degré de folie de Lucy, celle-ci n'étant pas sourde commença à les poursuivre en criant toute sortes de menace. En voyant ce tableau on pourrait croire que tout est redevenu comme avant, mais rien ne serait plus comme avant car le passé fini toujours par nous rattraper.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, merci à ceux qui ont lu, commenté, aimé mon premier chapitre. Le chapitre 3 mettra plus de temps à venir. Bonne lecture et un remerciement spécial pour Catilia ^^

Natsu attendait patiemment que Lucy sorte de la salle de bain. Comme le client ne pouvait les accueillir que le matin, le mage et son chat bleu, avaient décidés de dormir chez Lucy, et de partir le matin, vu que le trajet pour aller chez le client était très court ils arriveraient en fin de matinée. Le mage faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, il s'ennuyait. Il commença à fouiner un peu partout et tomba sur la lettre que la mage avait écrite à sa mère le matin même. La curiosité le rongeait tellement qu'il céda. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut les morts de son amie. Quelques phrases retinrent son attention : «_Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi depuis que père est mort. Surtout Natsu et Happy. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point ils sont géniaux ?», «je dois oublier ma tristesse et le meilleur moyen est de repartir en mission avec Natsu et Happy.». _Happy qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami commença à pleurer.

_ Lucy nous aime vraiment !

Natsu afficha un sourire niais.

_ Oui, elle nous aime vraiment.

Il reposa la lettre à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé, si elle remarquait que la lettre avait bougée, alors leurs vies étaient fichues. Une odeur particulière titilla l'odorat du mage de feu. Elle provenait de la poubelle du bureau. C'était une odeur florale, maléfique, magique ? Il voulut se pencher pour attraper l'objet de ce sentiment étrange, mais il s'arrêta «Déjà que je lis ses lettres mais si en plus je fouille ses poubelles» pensa-t-il. Comme il n'avait plus rien à faire, il s'allongea sur le lit à Lucy et commença à fermer les yeux.

La jeune mage était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle n'eut pas le courage d'enfiler un pyjama, ses yeux se fermaient automatiquement. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, enroulée d'une serviette. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir, rêver et …

_ Argh !

Un cri strident lui échappa. Natsu était en train de dormir sur son lit. Sur son lit !

_ Je veux bien vous héberger mais il y a des limites ! Dégage de là Natsu !

Elle parlait dans le vide le mage était profondément endormi mais il était pourtant très agité. Il recommençait comme la nuit dernière, mais cette fois ci il ne se frappait pas. Happy était dans un coin de la pièce les yeux rivés sur son ami. En voyant le petit chat bleu attristé, elle essaya de le réconforter.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont que des cauchemars, ce n'est qu'une période ça passera.

Il acquiesça. Elle se pencha vers le mage de feu. Natsu semblait murmurer quelque chose. Elle se pencha encore plus et mis une main sur le lit pour être assez près de lui pour l'entendre parler. Il bougeait beaucoup, il se mit sur le côté droit. Il tâtonna avec sa main sur le lit, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Sa main atterrit sur celle de Lucy, elle se mit instantanément à rougir sans raison. Il lui prit la main, et toujours en gardant les yeux fermés il l'attira vers elle. Elle se retrouva ainsi face à Natsu, qui dormait toujours, emprisonnée par ses bras puissants. Son nez était à 5 cm de son torse. Elle devint rouge, de colère ? De surprise ? Happy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, vola au-dessus du lit pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

_ Vous êtes mignons !

_ Ce n'ai pas le moment de rigoler Happy, je n'arrive pas à sortir, il ne veut pas me lâcher. Aide moi.

_ Mais non regarde depuis qu'il t'a dans ses bras, il ne bouge plus, il est calme.

En effet le mage s'était calmé. Il ne bougeait plus et sa respiration était normale. Lucy essaya de glisser vers le bas pour s'échapper de son emprise mais dès qu'elle bougeait il resserrait son étreinte, comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage, son ancre. Happy partit par la fenêtre.

_ A demain les amourrrrreux. Je vais voir Carla.

_ Non attends Happy, cria Lucy, ne me laisse pas comme ça, aide moi. Et s'il déclenchait une attaque de feu dans la nuit, comment je fais ?

Le chat stoppa et se retourna vers elle.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, Natsu ne te ferrait jamais de mal.

Il partit dans un éclair en laissant la mage dans une situation gênante. Elle n'osait plus bouger, elle était devenue un piquet, elle ne voulait en aucun cas toucher Natsu. Pourtant plus elle regardait son visage paisible, elle se détendait si bien qu'un instant sa jambe toucha celle du mage. Elle redevint immédiatement immobile. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, cinq, dix quinze minutes. Pas moyen. Lucy n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de lui, elle essayait tout en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à sortir, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et colla ses jambes contre les siennes en se promettant qu'à son réveil, il aurait droit à une engueulade mémorable.

Natsu ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Encore ses cauchemars qui le hantaient. Mais cette nuit ils s'étaient brutalement arrêtés. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après réflexion qu'il remarqua qu'il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Lucy dormait paisiblement contre lui. En premier lieu il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, et pourquoi donc elle était en serviette. Elle ouvrit à son tour les yeux.

_ Salut Lulu.

La mage ne savait quoi répondre, elle avait trop de sentiments en même temps, de la colère, de la gêne...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je … Non … Tu.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de crier.

_ Non mais tu es gonflé, tu es dans mon lit et tu me demandes ce que je fais là, c'est à moi de te demander qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lucy était énervée, elle était rouge de colère. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle était en colère qu'elle devenait rouge ?

_ J'étais fatigué alors en attendant que tu sortes de la salle de bain, je voulais fermer les yeux deux secondes, mais en fait je me suis endormi.

_ C'est pas une raison pour prendre les gens dans ton sommeil et de les étouffer.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non laisse tomber.

Un silence s'installa, Lucy n'osait plus regarder Natsu dans les yeux, de peur de perdre une nouvelle fois ses moyens devant sa gueule de gamin. Elle remarqua que depuis hier soir, ils n'avaient pas changés de position, elle était toujours collée à lui.

_ Tu me lâches, s'il te plaît ? Lança-t-elle.

Le mage qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son amie, desserra ses bras. Lucy se mit sur pied.

_ Merci, dit-elle d'un ton voulu sarcastique qui se transforma en un doux remerciement.

Elle prit ses habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en remettant en place une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle était extrêmement gênée. Natsu s'assit sur le lit en tailleur, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Happy déboula dans la pièce à une vitesse phénoménale.

_ Allez on part en mission. Garde à vous ! Sergent Natsu et Deuxième classe Lucy, prêt ?

_ Prêt, répondit le mage de feu avec enthousiasme.

La voix de Lucy se fit entendre du fond de la pièce

_ Je ne suis pas prête, il faut encore que je vérifie le courrier …

_ Je vais te le chercher, le coupa Happy.

_ Non, s'écria-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, j'y vais.

Elle traversa la pièce en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Natsu. Elle descendit l'escalier pour récupérer les lettres qu'elle avait reçues, elle appréhendait toujours ce moment-là, de peur de recevoir encore une de ces enveloppes bleues qui n'étaient pas porteuses de bonnes nouvelles. Elle se concentra sur une lettre et l'ouvrit. Quand elle remonta et qu'elle entra dans son appartement elle était passionnée par la lecture de cette annonce inattendue. Elle resta immobile au beau milieu de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de lire. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps, sa main tenait toujours la lettre. Son visage était soucieux.

_ Désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir partir avec vous.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Natsu, pourquoi ?

_ Je viens de recevoir une invitation de la part de mes anciens domestiques. Ils ont réussi à racheter le domaine Heartfilia qui était à l'abandon depuis des années. Et comme ils ont récemment appris que j'étais en vie et que père était mort ils voulaient organiser une fête en l'honneur de mon retour, de mon père et du domaine. Je ne peux pas refuser Natsu, je dois y aller. Cette fête sera ce soir, je n'aurai pas le temps d'accomplir la mission, et d'être le soir au domaine. Je ne vous accompagnerez pas, désolée.

_ C'est pas grave pour la mission il y en aura d'autre, sourit Natsu, on va t'accompagner à ta fête.

_ Aye sir !

_ Non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, je dois y aller seule.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le mage de feu.

Il avait la tête penchée légèrement, signe d'incompréhension. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais certaines choses, il resterait un gamin.

_Parce qu'il y en a marre que vous vous priviez de missions pour moi.

Elle sortit de sa malle, une robe noire. Elle alla l'enfiler et réapparut au milieu de la pièce transformée. Si depuis quelques temps elle semblait aller bien, maintenant son regard triste était revenu. Natsu l'admira, elle portait une robe noire longue moulante, assez décolletée, ses cheveux étaient remontés en une couette haute. Elle venait à peine de faire le deuil de son père qu'elle allait à une fête en sa mémoire. Le mage de feu ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'accompagne. Mais il n'osa pas à nouveau lui poser la question.

_ Bonne mission, je serai de retour demain dans la journée. Vous fermerez la maison en partant.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais la main de Natsu attrapa le poignet de Lucy.

_ Attends, dit-il, on va t'accompagner jusqu'à la gare.

_ Aye sir !

Elle fût touchée par ce petit geste, ils voulaient la laisser seule le moins de temps possible.

Le trajet de la maison à la gare fût très calme, une marche silencieuse. Natsu jetait des regards inquiets vers Lucy qui avait toujours la tête baissée.

_ Dis Lulu, dès que tu seras rentrée on ira en mission, d'accord ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle au mage de feu avec un air peu convaincu.

Une fois arrivée devant le train qui la mènerait au domaine Heartfilia, elle se décida à relever la tête et en voyant la tête fermée de Natsu et les larmes au bord des yeux d'Happy, elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

_ Ne faites pas ses têtes, je serai là demain.

_ Oui mais sans toi Lucy c'est pas drôle, commença à pleurer Happy.

_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ? Insista Natsu.

_ Oui, je suis une grande fille maintenant, et puis je ne vais pas te faire souffrir en prenant le train. A demain les amis.

Avant de rentrer dans le train elle se tourna vers eux en levant son pouce et son index en l'air. Natsu resta figé sur place, la dernière fois qu'une de ses amies avait fait ce geste, elle n'était pas revenue. Il voulut crier «Non Lucy ne pars pas, attends nous», mais il se ravisa en se persuadant qu'il était pessimiste et qu'il voyait le malheur partout. Le train disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant le chat avec sa tristesse et le mage avec ses doutes, seuls sur le quai.

En fin d'après-midi, Natsu était allé à la guilde, il était assis au comptoir sans but précis. Avec Happy ils avaient décidés de ne pas partir en mission, ils voulaient être là à l'arrivée de Lucy. Mirajane, en bonne amie, s'approcha de lui pour engager la conversation.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau, Natsu ?

_ Je m'ennuie, se lamenta-t-il, Lucy est partie à une soirée en l'honneur de son père, et maintenant, avec Happy, on sait pas quoi faire.

_ Pars en mission.

_ Non, je veux être là quand elle revient, et puis il va bientôt faire nuit. Et sans Lucy c'est nul.

Il cogna sa tête sur le comptoir en lâchant un soupir de désespoir. La mage se mit à rire.

_ Ça me rappelle quelque chose, il y a un mois, enfin il y a sept ans et un mois, Lucy était assise au comptoir et se lamentait parce que tu ne voulais pas partir en mission. Et elle ne voulait pas partir seule parce que sans toi, et Happy elle trouvait que ce n'était pas drôle.

Le mage tourna la tête dans sa direction en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Mira trouvait ça drôle. La mage, elle se remémora cette journée où elle avait suggéré à Lucy que Natsu l'aimait. Un nouveau soupir du mage de feu, la tira de sa rêverie.

_ Elle revient quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ben ce soir elle à la fête au domaine, elle passe la nuit là-bas et j'imagine qu'elle prendra le train demain matin. Donc du domaine Heartfilia à ici, il doit y avoir 2h de train, elle arrivera demain vers midi.

Mirajane se frotta la tempe, d'un air soucieux.

_ Tu dis que sa fête se passe au domaine Heartfilia ?

_ Oui, ses anciens domestiques ont réussi à racheter la propriété.

Elle se mit à rire.

_ Ah Natsu tu ne sais vraiment pas retenir les informations qu'on te donne. Ce n'est pas possible que ça se passe au domaine Heartfilia.

_ Mais si c'est ce qu'elle a dit, je t'assure. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ce serai pas possible?

_ Tout le monde le sait, on ne voulait pas le dire à Lucy pour l'attrister mais …

_ Mais quoi ? Dit le mage de feu inquiet.

Il s'était immédiatement levé de son siège.

_ Le domaine Heartfilia est à l'abandon depuis fort longtemps et il est prévu qu'il soit détruit demain matin.

L'heure de la soirée approchait, après avoir flâné dans plusieurs villes, Lucy arriva devant l'imposante demeure. Tout était éteint et aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles, ça semblait désert. Les fenêtres étaient bloquées par des lattes de bois. «Pourtant je suis à l'heure et c'est bien là qu'est organisée la soirée» pensa-t-elle. L'atmosphère était lugubre et la nuit commençait à tomber, pourtant il n'était pas tard. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée même si un mauvais pressentiment la hantait. L'intérieur était poussiéreux, abandonné. Maintenant elle était certaine que cette invitation n'était pas de la part de ses anciens domestiques. Elle mit la main sur sa cuisse en espérant trouver ses clés. Mais comme elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de les prendre, elle les avaient laissées à la maison. Idiote.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse, pourtant elle sentait une présence, malsaine. Bientôt une ombre la frôla, elle se tourna rapidement. Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. Un homme, qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ Toi ? Prononça-t-elle difficilement.

_ Ça faisait longtemps Lucy.

Natsu courrait vers l'appartement de Lucy. Il entra en trombe et trouva directement ce qu'il cherchait. L'invitation. Il y était bien écrit que ça se passait à la résidence Heartfilia. Il tourna vivement la tête en direction de la poubelle. Décidément cet odeur le dérangeait, il attrapa une enveloppe toute bleue à l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre de la même couleur. Cette lettre il la lut deux ou trois fois : _Lucy Heartfilia, je sai__s que tu es en vie, ne te caches pas. Prépares toi l'heure de nos retrouvailles est proche et elle ne sera pas rose. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. A bientôt Lucy._

Natsu crama la lettre de rage, qui est l'individu qui envoyait des menaces à Lucy, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Et putain qui était-ce ? Il replongea la main dans la poubelle et y trouva une dizaine de lettres semblables. Et soudain il fit le rapprochement, avec son odorat très pointilleux il remarqua que les lettres bleues avaient la même odeur que l'invitation. Il sortit de l'appartement et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Happy qui n'avait pas compris son départ soudain de la guilde, arrivait difficilement à le suivre mais il parvint à le rattraper.

_ Natsu attend-moi, où tu vas ?

Le mage ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant il continua à courir.

_ Je vais chercher Lucy, lança-t-il, préviens Mirajane que si Lucy et moi ne sommes pas revenus demain soir, qu'elle envoie Gray ou Erza à la résidence Heartfilia.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le chat inquiet.

Le mage se tourna tout en n'arrêtant pas de courir.

_ Parce que je crois que mes cauchemars se réalisent.

Le chat arrêta de voler, abattu parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Natsu reprit le sens de sa course, il se dirigeait vers la résidence Heartfilia. «J'arriverai plus vite en courant qu'en prenant le train» pensa-t-il. A aucun moment il ne s'arrêta de courir. « Pitié, faîtes que mes cauchemars restent l'imagination de mon subconscient et non la réalité, Lucy accroches toi, j'arrive.»


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3. Bon pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais bon il fallait bien avancer dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture.

Lucy était stupéfaite de le voir là.

_ Comment vas-tu Lucy ?

Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, il semblait tellement avoir changé.

_FLASHBACK :_ _Lucy se promenait, accablée, dans le jardin, sa mère venait de mourir. Elle se dirigeait vers sa tombe, sa magnifique tombe, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Elle resta longtemps à contempler la statue de sa mère, on aurait dit un ange. Elle s'assit devant __en pleurant :_

__ Pourquoi il a fallu que tu partes maman ?_

_Toutes les journées c'était comme ça. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune garçon passa par là._

__ Salut, pourquoi tu pleures?_

_Lucy releva la tête. Elle connaissait ce garçon, c'était un des fils de ses servantes._

__ Maman est morte._

__ Oh tu es Lucy c' est ça, pardonne-moi._

_Il s'inclina devant elle, la petite fille ne supportant pas ce geste se leva et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens._

__ Non je ne suis pas Lucy, je suis une fille normale, dit-elle en pleurant, je veux être une fille normale !_

_Le garçon voyait la détresse de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais il pouvait au moins l'aider._

__ C'est vrai c'est ton souhait le plus cher ?_

_Elle le regarda avec un air surpris._

__ Parce que figure toi que je suis en apprentissage pour devenir mage, continua le jeune garçon, et j'utilise la magie des rêves. Je peux réaliser n'importe lequel de tes rêves._

__ C'est vrai ? Renifla-t-elle._

__ A partir de maintenant avec moi, tu ne seras plus Lucy, tu seras une fille normale._

_Elle sourit. Ce fut le début d'une amitié entre un jeune fils de servante et une riche héritière._

Aujourd'hui Lucy était en face de lui, le jeune garçon avait bien grandit. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, peut être le regard de l'homme remplit de haine.

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Lucy ? 8 ans ? Enfin pour toi, ça ne fait qu'un an.

Elle se mit sur la défensive.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança-t-elle.

_ Du calme Lucy, je veux juste te parler, je voulais revoir ma vieille amie et discuter un peu.

L'envie de courir dans les bras de son ancien ami lui passa très vite en se souvenant des lettres bleues.

_ Et t'avais besoin de m'emmener ici ? Et de m'envoyer des lettres de menace ?

_ Oh, sourit-il, ce n'est pas drôle, tu as deviné que c'était moi. Je voulais t'amener ici en souvenir, c'est ici qu'on a grandi, cet endroit est imprégné de tous nos souvenirs et il sera bientôt détruit, je voulais qu'on se revoit dans cet endroit pour la dernière fois. Et pour ce qui est des lettres … parlons des choses qui fâchent en dernier.

_FLASHBACK :__ Lucy retrouvait toujours le garçon devant la tombe de sa mère. Ils discutaient __pendant des heures de tout et de rien, mais grâce à lui__ la petite fille avait réussi à retrouver le sourire._

__ Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais le plus au monde ?_

_Lucy réfléchit pendant de longues minutes, il lui posait la question chaque semaine._

__ Je voudrais que maman m'entende._

__ C'est impossible, je ne peux pas faire ça._

_La fillette baissa la tête._

__ Attends, s'écria-t-il, pourquoi tu ne lui écrirais pas ?_

__ Mais elle est morte, elle ne pourra pas lire mes lettres._

__ Mais si, écris lui des lettres chaque jour, racontes lui ce que tu fais, ce que tu as appris. Je suis sûre qu'un jour elle les lira._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à écrire une lettre tous les jours, bien sûr c'était stupide car sa mère ne les liraient jamais, mais Lucy y croyait et s'y accrochait chaque jour. Maintenant c'était devenu une habitude._

_La seule échappatoire à sa vie triste, était cette amitié à laquelle Lucy tenait beaucoup._

_ Tu sais Lucy, dès que tu es partie du domaine, j'ai fait des recherches sur toi. J'ai voulu te revoir, je t'ai envoyé des lettres en te proposant des rendez-vous, tu n'es jamais venue.

_ Désolée, répondit-elle en souriant, j'étais trop occupée à me faire enlever par les Phantom Lord, à sauver Erza, à sauver le monde du Nirvana...j'en passe et des meilleures.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, elle aurait voulu le repousser, s'échapper mais sans ses clés elle ne pouvait rien faire face à lui. Et puis peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils auraient parlés, il la laisserait partir, elle avait un doute là-dessus. Il mit son visage à 5 cm du sien.

_ Ne rigoles pas trop Lucy, je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as fait, tu vas payer pour ça.

_FLASHBACK :__ Lucy avait grandi, ce n'était plus une enfant. Pourtant, elle retrouvait toujours le jeune homme pour parler de ses rêves, de ses espoirs._

__ Alors, Lucy, c'est quoi aujourd'hui ?_

_Ils étaient tout deux allongés dans l'herbe et regardaient le ciel bleu._

__ Je veux quitter cet endroit, je veux partir loin de mon père._

__ D'accord on part quand ?_

_Elle tourna la tête vers son ami :_

__ Tu es fou c'est impossible, ce n'est plus un rêve, c'est une utopie, je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, mon père me tuerait._

__ Je ne le laisserai pas faire, je te protégerai Lucy. Dans une semaine, on se retrouve derrière les montagnes et on partira tous les deux._

__ Et comment on fera pour vivre ?_

__ C'est pas toi qui rêvais d'aller dans une guilde ? On accomplira des missions ensemble._

_Il se mit debout, prit la main de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui, il l'enlaça fort avant de partir en courant._

__ N'oublie pas, lui cria-t-il, rendez-vous à 20h dans une semaine, derrière les montagnes._

_Lucy avait compris que le garçon était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle l'aimait bien, mais pas autant que lui l'aimait. Elle se sentait prisonnière, elle allait devoir vivre et suivre un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Alors, elle allait quitter une prison, pour aller dans une autre ? C'est pour cela que le soir même elle partit, seule, de sa maison._

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement, je n'aurai pas dû partir sans te prévenir.

L'homme la regardait avec le regard le plus terrifiant qu'elle n'est jamais vue. Cela lui rappelait les jours où elle passait au bureau de son père et qu'il la rejetait comme un vulgaire objet.

_ Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, lui répondit-il avec dédain.

En quelques secondes, un cercle magique apparut sous la jeune femme et lui envoya une décharge électrique. Elle retomba violemment à genou sur le sol.

_ Comment . . . d'où sort cette magie? Demanda-elle le souffle coupé.

_ Je peux réaliser n'importe quel rêve, et dans mes rêves tu meurs à coup de décharges électriques.

Elle se releva en titubant en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancien ami. Il était complètement changé, il n'y avait que de la haine dans son regard, rien d'autre, pas une once de bonté, de joie.

_ Même si tu me tues, mes amis se vengeront.

Cette phrase eue le don de le faire rire aux éclats.

_ Comment pourraient-ils se venger ? Ils ne savent pas qui je suis, ni où tu es. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras simplement portée disparue, tout le monde te cherchera en vain car en réalité je t'aurai tuée.

Lucy était désemparée face aux paroles de son ami, une nouvelle décharge l'atteignit. Elle s'écroula sur le sol froid. Il s'approcha d'elle pensif et lui murmura :

_ J'ai une meilleure idée, je vais t'amener avec moi, et quand j'en aurai marre de toi, je te tuerai.

Une furie enflammée détruisit la porte d'entrée. Natsu se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, des flammes dansaient tout autour de lui. En voyant son amie à demi-consciente, le feu autour de lui fût plus puissant et dense.

_ Toi, je te connais pas, mais tu vas gouter à mon poing d'acier du dragon ! S'écria-t-il en direction de l'homme penché sur Lucy.

Son poing droit enflammé il courut vers l'ancien ami de Lucy, mais au moment où il allait frapper il fût stoppé.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Je vais t'expliquer stupide mage de feu, tu vois le cercle magique qu'il y a derrière toi, c'est un moyen de sonder la personne. Comme tu y as marché dessus, ça me permet de savoir tout sur toi, tes rêves les plus chers, tes plus profondes peurs. Car tu vois, je peux certes réaliser tous les rêves des personnes, mais pendant ses sept dernières années j'ai appris une nouvelle magie, maintenant je peux réaliser aussi les cauchemars. . . Je vois que tu as un esprit perturbé, c'est incroyable tous tes cauchemars se résume à Lucy qui est en danger.

Le mage de feu baissa la tête honteusement.

- Un des derniers me paraît intéressant, continua-t-il, alors je suis en train de le réaliser. En ce moment tu es prisonnier dans une cabine invisible, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Le sang de Natsu se glaça. Lucy qui avait suivi la scène d'une oreille, ouvrit les yeux, quand elle aperçut son ami, elle se mit à esquisser un sourire : «Il est venu, nous sommes sauvés». Celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de rire, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait arriver, il l'avait déjà vécu une fois, maintenant il était obligé de le vivre de nouveau mais cette fois-ci en vrai.

Natsu frappait dans le vide, il ne pouvait pas avancer. L'homme se mit en face de lui, les bras croisés en position de supériorité, il commença à exposer son plan :

_ Bon on va expliquer à Lucy, ce qu'il va se passer, car la pauvre, elle n'est pas au courant de la folle imagination de ton subconscient.

Il s'assit près d'elle, en lui prenant la tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Tu vois ma belle, ton ami a fait un cauchemar dans lequel il était bloqué par quelque chose d'invisible. Toi tu te tiens en face et tu reçois des sorts qui t'affaiblissent. Et en fait c'est très rigolo, car pour arrêter que des sorts soient lancés sur toi, il doit mourir. Alors il se lance des coups de poing enflammés, jusqu'au moment où il meurt.

Lucy ouvrit grand ses yeux et bougea la tête pour se lâcher de l'emprise de son ancien ami. Elle tourna la tête vers Natsu qui était à présent agenouillé, accablé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La mage fit le rapprochement, le cauchemar qu'il venait de décrire ressemblait étrangement à la scène qu'elle avait vécue dans la salle de bain de son appartement. Elle regarda plus intensément le mage de feu en priant intérieurement pour ne pas le revoir souffrir ainsi.

_ Natsu, commença-t-elle.

Il releva la tête.

_ Ne fais pas de bêtise, ne l'écoute pas.

Mais à peine elle eût le temps de dire ça qu'une décharge l'atteignit et la frappa en plein fouet. En voyant cela Natsu ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et se frappa lui-même avec une immense force. Et il recommença, toutes les cinq secondes. Pendant ce temps-là aucun sort n'atterrit sur Lucy qui regardait le spectacle impuissante.

_ Natsu, arrête, criait-elle de toutes ces forces.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lucy. L'homme, lui, admirait la scène avec un sourire triomphant. Au bout d'un moment, le mage de feu s'écroula sur le sol.

_ Natsu ! Hurla Lucy.

_ Désolé Lucy, sourit-il, j'ai un subconscient de merde.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un rire nerveux. Une nouvelle décharge l'atteignit. Alors le mage continua à se frapper.

_ Arrête, articula difficilement Lucy.

Le mage de feu s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes à bout de souffle. L'homme se rapprocha de la constellationniste tout en ne quittant pas Natsu des yeux.

_ Allez Lucy, on s'en va.

Natsu se mit à rire.

_ T'as rien compris à la vie mon gars, rigola Natsu en se levant, tu n'emmèneras pas Lucy, tant que je serai en vie elle ne bougera pas d'ici.

Pourtant il attrapa le bras de Lucy et commença à la trainer. Pour se débarrasser de lui la mage lui mordit le bras. Il la lâcha et elle reçut aussitôt une décharge qui cette fois, lui fit perdre connaissance. Le mage de feu ne souriait plus, ses yeux étaient noirs. Une immense quantité de feu se forma autour de lui, elle grossissait à vue d'œil.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, là je suis en colère. Dit-il très calmement.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et vit le mage de feu devenir une bulle enflammée qui se propageait dans toute la pièce. Sa magie grandissait et elle réussit à briser le lien invisible qui le retenait. Il marcha tranquillement vers l'homme. Celui-ci reculait et essayait de se caler dans un coin de la pièce, en voyant Natsu dans cet état, il était terrifié.

_ Je t'avais promis quelque chose il me semble, poing d'acier du dragon de feu !

L'homme heurta violemment le sol. Lucy ouvrit les yeux, son cauchemar était terminé, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La mage voulut se mettre debout mais sentit ses forces l'abandonner, à cause des décharges reçues, son corps ne répondait plus, ses jambes se dérobèrent. Mais au lieu de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol, deux mains se placèrent sous ses bras pour la retenir. «Natsu». Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il avait pour prendre Lucy délicatement et la placer dans ses bras pour la coller près de son torse. Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de son ami qui se força à faire son sourire de gamin.

L'homme souleva péniblement la tête pour apercevoir une scène qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

_Flashback : __Le garçon faisait tout pour réaliser les souhaits de la jeune fille. Lors de son treizième anniversaire alors qu'elle demandait un énièm__e vœu, cette fois-ci elle émit une condition._

__ Écoute je vais te dire un de mes vœux les plus chers mais je ne veux pas que tu le réalises, je veux qu'il se réalise tout seul._

__ Si tu veux._

__ Je veux trouver le prince charmant, plus tard je le trouverai. Je veux qu'il me protège dans n'importe quelle situation et qu'il me porte dans ses bras comme une vraie princesse._

_C'était les rêves d'une petite fille romantique, un rêve de gamine._

En voyant le mage de feu partir avec la constellationniste dans ses bras, l'homme lâcha dans un dernier souffle : « Tu as finalement réalisé ton rêve Lucy».


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4, excusez-moi pour ce lapsus de temps assez long, je n'avais plus d'inspiration ^^ Merci à Catilia et à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me mettent des reviews, ça me motive vraiment. Bonne lecture !

Natsu marchait doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer son amie qui semblait dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Elle ouvrait de temps en temps les yeux pour affronter le regard noir de Natsu, pourquoi était-il ainsi? Elle se décida à parler :

_ Je suis désolée, tu as souffert par ma faute.

Il s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard froid.

_ Ferme-la.

Lucy sursauta, c'était la première fois que son ami lui parlait aussi sèchement et méchamment.

_ Pose moi, je vais marcher, dit-elle ne pouvant plus rester ses bras tant il était désagréable.

Il s'exécuta, elle commença à marcher devant lui d'un pas décidé, lui suivait derrière. Mais au bout de quelques secondes elle était obligée de s'arrêter car tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Adossée à un arbre, elle respirait difficilement. Natsu décida de la rejoindre.

_ Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Très bien, répondit-elle la tête haute, continuons sinon la guilde va s'inquiéter.

_ Attends.

Une main agrippa le bras de Lucy.

_ Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Les lettres de menace, tu en as parlé à personne.

Lucy ne savait quoi répondre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait caché à tout le monde.

_ Je ne vais pas tout vous dire, non plus, je suis assez grande pour gérer mes affaires, dit-elle énervée.

La main qui la retenait se resserrait.

_ Je croyais qu'on était amis Lucy, que tu pouvais tout nous dire, qu'on pouvait tout partager ensemble.

Sa voix était triste, ça brisa le cœur de la mage qui ne voulait pourtant pas se montrer affectueuse avec lui.

_ Oui je croyais aussi.

Natsu qui tenait toujours fermement le bras de Lucy, l'attira contre lui.

_ Arrête ne soit pas comme ça, je sais que tu te sens coupable mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Pour la seconde fois elle sursauta, il avait exactement deviné ce qu'elle ressentait, il la connaissait décidément trop bien. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un souffrir par ma faute, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, pardonnes moi.

Elle tenait fermement son écharpe en pleurant contre son torse à chaudes larmes. Il mit ses bras autour de la jeune mage. Les larmes de la mage eurent le don de calmer les brûlures du dragon slayer. Elle releva la tête vers son ami qui lui répondit avec un sourire radieux.

_ Allez Lulu, on rentre à la maison.

_ D'accord.

Elle continua à marcher péniblement, jusqu'au moment où ses jambes ne frappaient plus le sol, elle comprit qu'elle était dans les bras chaleureux de son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda- t-elle, je peux marcher.

_ Et moi je peux te porter.

La mage répondit tout simplement un «Merci », avant de fermer les yeux, bercée par les mouvements calme du mage et par sa douce étreinte.

Natsu avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher, mais pour rien au monde il aurait ralentit, la mage qui tenait dans les bras respirait lentement et difficilement, trop difficilement à son goût. Magnolia se dessinait à l'horizon, plus que quelques minutes et ils seraient de retour à la maison. A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait pas un bruit, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, le mage avait du mal à se diriger dans la pénombre, mais puisqu'il avait été capable d'apercevoir Magnolia au loin, il retrouverait la guilde. En effet elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver, c'était le seul bâtiment, à l'arrière de la ville, à être allumé.

Natsu qui lançait des regards inquiets à son amie, essaya de la réveiller en douceur.

_ Hep Lucy, on est arrivés, allez debout.

Il avait beau secouer ses bras, elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée en accélérant le pas. Devant la porte se tenait Gray, dès qu'il aperçut ses deux amis il courut vers eux.

_ Putain Natsu qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Cria Gray, Lucy !

Il s'était mis en face de Natsu, et regardait Lucy inquiet.

_ Pousse toi, j'ai pas le temps d'expliquer. Dit le mage de feu.

Il passa à côté de lui, pour accéder à la guilde. En entrant dans le bâtiment, le mage eut l'impression que le temps était suspendu, tout le monde regardait Lucy et Natsu, mais personne ne bougeait. Ce fut Mirajane qui mit terme à cette scène inquiétante en voyant les yeux fermés de Lucy dans les bras de Natsu, elle lâcha son plateau où elle portait les boissons aux mages.

_ Lucy, Natsu, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda la serveuse

Le mage ne prit même pas la peine de répondre il se contenta de crier :

_ Où est Wendy ? Il faut qu'elle soigne Lucy, vite.

La jeune fille en question se leva précipitamment de son tabouret, et se dirigea vers les deux mages blessés. Natsu installa Lucy sur une table, tous les membres de la guilde s'agglutinèrent autour. Wendy examinait Lucy, Natsu s'inquiétait pour Lucy, Gray regardait Natsu soucieux. La jeune mage mit ses deux mains à cinq centimètres de la blonde et commença à la guérir. Wendy releva la tête en s'essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur suspendues à son front.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien, elle a juste besoin de dormir.

Le mage de feu poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

_ Natsu, s'écria Gray.

Wendy s'approcha de lui.

_ Quelle idiote, je n'ai même pas remarqué que Natsu était blessé.

Elle mit ses mains au-dessus du corps du mage pour le guérir, mais la main du mage de feu attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille.

_ C'est bon, sourit-il, je vais bien.

Il essayait de se lever péniblement, mais il retombait toujours. En voyant ce pitoyable spectacle, Gray lui mit un direct dans l'estomac, pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Les mages étaient tous choqués de voir Gray agir ainsi, il s'approcha du mage.

_ Allez crétin guéris, murmura-t-il tristement, Wendy dépêche-toi de le soigner, il est résistant il ne sera pas évanoui longtemps.

Elle acquiesça et se mit de suite au travail. Comme l'avait prévu Gray, au bout de quinze minutes le mage commençait à gémir et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Tous les mages se retenaient de respirer, ils avaient peur pour leurs amis blessés. Quand Natsu réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il ne daigna même pas jeter un regard à son entourage, il se leva et se précipita vers la table où était Lucy, il fit reculer les personnes qui étaient restées collées à elle. Puis il glissa sa main sous ses genoux et sa seconde main sous son dos, pour la porter. L'assistance ne pipait mot, c'était sans compter sur Gray.

_ Eh Natsu, on peut savoir ce que tu fous au juste?

Le mage de feu se tourna vers le mage de glace.

_ Je ramène Lucy chez elle.

_ Non mais tu t'es pas vu mon pauvre, tu tiens à peine debout, on va la ramener si tu veux.

_ Non, je la ramène.

Et le mage de feu parti, en laissant la guilde remplie d'interrogations et d'incompréhensions.

En entrant dans l'appartement, le mage eut une belle surprise, en effet son ami Happy était présent. Il voleta au-dessus d'eux, sans cesser de poser des questions. Natsu lui expliqua tout en long, en large et en travers. Il posa délicatement Lucy dans son lit, remonta la couette et lui écarta quelques mèches qui trainaient sur son visage. Il espérait silencieusement que Lucy retrouve bientôt ses esprits.

_ Dis Natsu, demanda le chat, tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre ?

_ Bien sûr, Wendy a dit qu'elle avait juste besoin de sommeil.

_ On devrait rejoindre les autres, on y va Natsu ?

Il regarda la mage endormie avant de répondre.

_ Pars devant je vais rester un peu, pendant ce temps tu devrais expliquer à tout le monde ce que je t'ai raconté.

_ Aye sir ! Répondit Happy enthousiaste.

Natsu s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de Lucy, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il ne cessait de la regarder, surtout pour vérifier si son corps se soulevait légèrement, comme si ça ne suffisait pas il mit son oreille contre sa poitrine pour entendre les battements de son cœur. Il resta comme ça, une, deux, cinq minutes, les battements de la mage le berçaient, il céda au sommeil, il décontracta ses muscles, posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la mage et mit ses bras autour de son cou. En plein milieu de la nuit la jeune mage ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait fatiguée mais elle s'était réveillée subitement. Quelque chose la gênait. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre que Natsu dormait sur elle. En temps normal elle l'aurait rejeté violemment, mais aujourd'hui il lui avait sauvé la vie, encore une fois, il l'avait portée, enlacée ... Bref, aujourd'hui Natsu avait été parfait pour elle. Lucy le regardait dormir, si paisiblement, il était magnifique. «Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je divague, pensa-t-elle». En ce moment elle le trouvait trop parfait, elle n'arrivait pas à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, et elle détestait ça. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il pourrait lui plaire, elle refusait de l'admettre, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus ses sentiments prenaient le dessus. D'une de ses mains libres elle caressa les cheveux du mage, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement «Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire Lucy ?». Pourtant, elle continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

_ Merci Natsu, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle décida de refermer les yeux tout en gardant sa main dans les cheveux du mage, elle se rendormit sur cette pensée «C'est trop tard, je l'aime déjà … idiote».

La mage se réveilla, cette fois-ci seule, elle jeta un regard panoramique à travers la pièce mais ne trouva pas Natsu. Un léger tintement retentit, ses mains tenaient ses clés. Des larmes affluèrent sur ses joues, elle serra très fort son trousseau où se tenaient ses précieux esprits. Elle sortit du lit, vaseuse, pour faire un tour de son appartement pour être certaine qu'elle était bien seule. En passant devant son bureau, elle aperçut un bout de papier suspect. Il y était écrit : _Salut Lulu, si tu te réveilles et que je ne suis pas là surtout, reste chez toi, je reviendrai bientôt. _«Ouah ça c'est de l'info, pensa-elle, et je suis encore prise en otage de ma propre maison, crétin de Natsu.». Pourtant, elle s'exécuta, elle ne quitta pas son appartement de la journée, elle préféra s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et attendre l'arrivée de son ami. Natsu revint en milieu d'après-midi, entre le scandale que lui avait fait Happy parce qu'il avait dormi chez Lucy au lieu de le rejoindre et Erza qui était rentrée de mission, et qui voulait tous les détails, le pauvre avait passé des heures à la guilde, alors qu'il n'avait prévu d'y rester que quelques minutes. Maintenant il était exténué. Quand il passa la fenêtre, il vit Lucy dormir dans son fauteuil : «Merde, j'étais pas là quand elle s'est réveillée.»

_ Salut, debout la marmotte, commença-t-il.

Pas de réponse, seconde approche, il prit les bras de la mage et commença à la secouer.

_ Arrête de dormir !

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_ Ah enfin, j'ai cru que t'allais jamais te réveiller. Ça va ?

_ Et moi j'ai cru que t'allais jamais revenir, oui je vais bien mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

Il baissa la tête.

_ Moi ça va.

En remontant la tête, il fit son célèbre sourire gamin. La mage répondit avec un sourire … niai.

_ Je vais aller à la guilde rassurer tout le monde, je parie qu'ils sont tous très inquiets, sourit la mage.

_ Ne m'en parle même pas, répondit-il, en s'arrachant les cheveux, je t'accompagne, on sait jamais tu pourrais te faire écraser sous le poids des questions de Mirajane.

Ils partirent tout deux le sourire aux lèvres, heureux.

Natsu n'avait pas menti, Lucy eut l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer, tout le monde se collait à elle, inquiets et remplis de questions. Le mage de feu s'était installé à une table, et ne cessa de regarder son amie, il y avait tant d'émotions qui s'affichaient sur son visage : la joie, la peine, la tristesse . . .

Erza vint près du mage de feu, et engagea la conversation :

_ Tu vas avoir mal aux yeux à force.

Il ne releva pas faignant ne pas avoir entendu, elle soupira.

_ Jellal s'est échappé de prison, je vais le chercher.

Natsu se tourna vers elle, surpris, elle ne le regardait pas, elle avait ses yeux posés sur un endroit lointain, un sourire collé sur son visage. Elle resta ainsi seulement deux secondes, mais Natsu comprit très bien.

_ Prends bien soin de tout le monde, et surtout de Lucy, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude, plein de sous-entendus.

Le Natsu d'il y a sept ans n'aurait certainement pas compris la subtilité de sa phrase. Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Et s'il y a la moindre dispute en mon absence, vous aurai de mes nouvelles.

Pendant cinq secondes, il crut retrouver la Erza d'avant. Aujourd'hui elle était toujours Erza, mais elle laissait ses sentiments l'envahir, plus souvent qu'avant. Elle avait changée. Comme tout le monde_. _En sept ans on mûrit, même en étant inconscient. La guilde semblait avoir à nouveau le sourire, et Lucy aussi. Le mage de feu était en pleine admiration de ce sourire, si gentil et sincère. Durant l'interrogatoire de la constellationniste, le mage ne la quitta pas des yeux. Tout le monde était autour d'elle, pourtant il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais la perdre de vue, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. La dernière fois, il avait eu peur de la perdre, et c'était la première fois. Quand Lucy était en danger, il était sûr de la trouver, car son amitié avec elle, et la force de la guilde, lui donnait la sensation d'être invincible. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait été vulnérable, et pour lui ça signifiait qu'il était incapable de sauver ses amis, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Hep.

Il ne répondit pas trop occupé à regarder son amie.

_ Hep, tu vas arrêter de reluquer Lucy, s'énerva Gray, je te parle.

_ Eh bien parle, répondit-il les yeux toujours posés sur la constellationniste.

Gray prit Natsu par son écharpe, celui-ci tourna la tête vers le mage de glace.

_ Tu commences à me gonfler le lézard de pacotille ! S'exclama Gray.

_ T'inquiète c'est réciproque.

Un miracle se produisit, enfin une bataille entre Natsu et Gray commençait. La guilde était en effervescence, c'était une sorte d'évènement. Enfin la bonne humeur était de nouveau parmi eux. Tout le monde admirait cette bataille acharnée entre le mage de feu et celui de la glace. Quand la fin fut venue, personne n'aurait su dire qui avait gagné. L'important était d'avoir vu quelque chose auquel les mages étaient habitués. Un point commun, à leurs anciennes vies.

Après toute cette agitation, Lucy se dirigea vers Natsu qui était assis dans un coin en train de maudire Gray.

_ Je suis fatiguée, je rentre.

_ Ok, je t'accompagne ! S'écria Natsu.

_ Non, désolée, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.

Il y a sept ans, il aurait certainement demandé pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui :

_ D'accord, mais tu ne rentreras pas seule.

Il appela son chat bleu.

_ Happy ramène Lucy, je compte sur toi.

_ Aye sir, répondit-il, il est de mon devoir, en tant que sergent, de protéger …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Lucy avait attrapé une de ses ailes et le tirait violemment vers l'extérieur.

_ Allez, on y va stupide chat.

Une fois la mage partie, Natsu se sentit seul, pourtant il était entouré de sa famille, mais depuis leur retour, il ne se sentait bien que chez Lucy. Rectification : il ne se sentait bien qu'avec Lucy. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les autres, c'est juste qu'avec elle, c'était différent. Erza était comme sa grande sœur, Makarof était comme son grand-père, Happy comme son confident, son ange gardien, Gray était, malgré leurs incessantes querelles, comme son frère et Lucy comme … Il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver un statut qui lui convienne. Quel membre de sa famille était-elle ? Parfois il la voyait comme une mère, toujours prête à se sacrifier pour son entourage, mais ça ne collait pas assez à sa personnalité. Il resta ainsi un moment à réfléchir, à qui pourrait être réellement Lucy.

La jeune mage s'étala sur le lit.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Happy, tu peux retourner à la guilde si tu veux.

Il voleta dans la pièce, et se posa à côté d'elle.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, dans cet état.

_ Quoi, quel état ?

_ Tes yeux, on dirait que tu vas pleurer.

Elle baissa la tête.

_ Tu as raison, reste un peu si tu veux Happy, mais d'abord je dois faire quelque chose.

_ Et quoi ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau.

_ Je vais écrire une dernière lettre à ma mère.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, veuillez m'en excuser. Veuillez m'excuser aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, je sais j'en fais pas mal ^^ En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews, c'est de les relire qui me motive à écrire, merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture pour cet avant dernier chapitre. Et encore et toujours merci à Catilia.

Fatigué. C'était l'adjectif qui convenait le mieux au mage de feu. C'est donc dans cet état qu'il se rendit chez son amie Lucy. Il la retrouva allongée sur son lit, paisiblement endormie avec Happy dans ses bras. Il se remémora ses problèmes de statuts. Ainsi, Lucy ressemblait à une mère qui tenait son enfant tendrement. Happy avait déjà un père, maintenant il avait une mère. Il sourit pour lui-même, il voulait que cet instant dure à jamais, voir les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde dormir, était un instant magique. Les yeux de Lucy papillonnèrent, elle se réveilla en douceur. Le mage de feu qui avait contemplé son amie, pendant un long moment, recula du lit de peur qu'elle ne l'agresse car il se tenait trop près d'elle.

_ Natsu ?

_ Oui.

Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers lui.

_ Natsu je dois te parler, lança-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lulu ?

Elle l'intima de s'asseoir au bord du lit près du chat endormi. Elle lui tendit une boîte.

_ Tiens prends ça, je veux que ça disparaisse de ma vue, fais-en ce que tu en veux.

La curiosité du mage fit qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le crochet, pour découvrir le contenu de la boîte.

_ Mais … ce sont toutes les lettres que tu as écrites à ta mère ! Tu dois les garder Lucy, ça fait partie de tes souvenirs.

Lucy avait la tête baissée, mais ça n'empêcha pas à Natsu de remarquer le flot de larmes qui ruisselait sur ses joues.

_ S'il te plaît Natsu, brûle-les, je n'en ai plus besoin, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa profonde tristesse.

Le mage était impuissant, il regardait son amie qui pleurait.

_ Très bien, fit-il déterminé, je vais m'occuper de ses lettres, fais-moi confiance Lucy, tu ne les verras plus.

Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes, mais elle n'osa pas croiser le regard du mage, elle préféra garder la tête baissée.

_ Merci.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Lucy, ne voulant toujours pas relever la tête, se prit d'admiration pour son dessus de lit. Soudainement, elle remarqua que de petits cercles apparaissaient sur sa couette, comme s'il y avait eu de l'eau. Elle comprit immédiatement la provenance de ces taches d'eau et releva la tête, ce qui confirma son hypothèse : son ami était en train de pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Le célèbre mage salamander pleurait librement.

Lucy n'osa pas demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle sembla comprendre quand elle vit Natsu tenir son écharpe fermement.

_ Il y a un problème avec ton écharpe ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle en lui tendant son plus précieux souvenir.

_ Elle est déchirée, Gray va me le payer, il a tiré dessus, c'est de sa faute.

La haine était présente dans chacune de ses paroles. La constellationniste observa le bout de tissu de plus près.

_ Attends ! S'exclama-t-elle, je peux te la recoudre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les yeux du mage se mirent à briller, ainsi il ressemblait à un gamin à qui on promettait une surprise. A ce moment-là, Lucy était pour lui sa sauveuse, son espoir, sa magicienne. Il lui sauta au cou, en continuant de pleurer légèrement.

_ C'est vrai ? Merci !

Ce soir Natsu avait montré une des facettes de sa personnalité qu'il ne laissait pas voir à tout le monde et ça, Lucy en était consciente. Cette scène prouvait qu'ils entretenaient une relation de confiance. Après toutes ces larmes, des rires résonnèrent dans la maison, et ensuite le silence. Lucy s'était rendormie à côté du chat, imperturbable. Une fois ce beau monde endormi, une ombre s'échappa de la fenêtre tenant sous son bras une boîte, faisant attention de ne réveiller personne. Natsu marcha pendant un temps le long de la rivière, avant de se diriger vers le parc sud de Magnolia. Il s'installa au pied de l'arbre et ouvrit la boîte en ayant la ferme intention de lire ces lettres avant de les bruler. A chaque nouvelle lettre, il avait un fou rire, car chacune des paroles de son amie lui rappelait leurs situations délicates, leurs délires, leurs missions périlleuses. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les brûler, alors quand il avait fini de les lire, il les posait à côté de lui. Au bout de quelques heures, le tas commençait à former une jolie pile, pendant que dans la boîte se trouvait deux ou trois lettres, seulement. La dernière lettre fut un choc pour le mage. Un impact. Une chose dont il se souviendra toute sa vie. Ce soir-là, il relut le morceau de papier deux fois et c'était une première pour lui ; détestant lire il n'avait jamais relu quelque chose dans sa vie. Pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, il relut une dernière fois la lettre de Lucy à sa mère :

_Chère Maman,_

_Ceci est la dernière lettre que je t'adresse. Aujourd'hui je suis grande et je ne trouve plus l'utilité de parler à un fantôme. Tu vas trouver mes paroles sèches mais c'est exactement ce que je ressens, j'ai l'impression de parler à du vide. Maman es-tu réellement là ? Tiendras-tu ta promesse ? Me protégeras-tu quoi qu'il arrive ? Pourquoi tu es partie si tôt, j'avais encore besoin de toi. Si tu m'entends, écoutes ce que j'ai à dire : Il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai ressenti un tout nouveau sentiment. Au début j'ai cru que j'étais malade. Mais j'ai découvert que c'était de l'amour. Oh, j'ai déjà éprouvé de l'amour, envers toi par exemple, mais là c'est différent. Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un garçon. Tu sais, je te parle souvent de mon ami Natsu … Et bien j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais. Et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé était : comment je vais lui dire ? Et je me suis dit que je demanderais conseil à quelqu'un … Maman je voulais te demander conseil à toi. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu le rencontres, que tu me dises quoi faire. Je suis perdue. J'aurai voulue me promener dans notre jardin en te racontant à quel point j'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras, à quel point je souffre dès qu'il est loin de moi … Plus les jours avancent et je me dis que je n'aurai jamais ce privilège. Je ne me promènerai jamais avec toi et je ne pourrai jamais te parler de Natsu. Alors, j'ai décidé que je ne lui dirais jamais mes sentiments. Maman je te confie ce secret, car il est trop lourd pour mon cœur. Oh maman, je t'ai promis que je ne serais plus triste, mais cette promesse m'est impossible à réaliser et j'en suis désolée. Si seulement je pouvais te parler, te voir une dernière fois … C'est mon vœu le plus cher aujourd'hui. Mais parfois les rêves sont irréalisables. Je te dis adieu maman. Merci de m'avoir écoutée tout ce temps._

_PS : Ne dis rien à papa à propos de Natsu, il ne l'apprécierait peut-être pas. Et n'oublie pas de lui dire que je l'aime._

Le mage sentait à présent la feuille, il pouvait déceler l'odeur salée qu'elle dégageait. Elle portait l'odeur des larmes de son amie. Encore abasourdi par cette déclaration, il décida de rester assis, au pied de cet arbre. Dans cette lettre il avait ressenti toute la tristesse et la détresse de son amie, mais surtout ses sentiments à son égard. A chaque fois qu'il relisait ses lignes : _Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un garçon. Tu sais, je te __parle__ souvent de mon ami Natsu … Et bien j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais …_ c'était comme si, comme si quoi ? ... Il ne savait pas, trop de sentiments affluaient en même temps, des sentiments qui lui procuraient une joie et un bonheur indescriptible. Natsu se leva soudainement, semblant avoir quelque chose d'urgent à accomplir. Il se mit à courir vers la guilde. Le soleil étant en train de se lever, il ne trouva pas grand monde à l'intérieur du bâtiment, seulement Mirajane au bar et Cana endormie sur une table, faute à l'alcool. Il se mit face à la mage aux cheveux blancs.

_ Mirajane ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

Lucy eut du mal à se réveiller, elle avait les yeux qui lui brulaient, faute aux larmes de la veille. Le chat était déjà réveillé depuis un moment, il attendait juste «patiemment» que Lucy se lève pour aller à la guilde.

_ Allez du nerf ! Si toi tu as tout ton temps, Carla non, il faut que j'aille passer la journée avec elle près du lac. Et je ne permettrai pas que ta fainéantise gâche mon superbe plan, pour séduire Carla.

La mage échappa un petit rire.

_ T'es trop mimi, va à la guilde ne m'attends pas j'irai toute seule, va rejoindre ta bien aimée. C'est beau l'amourrrr.

_ Piqueuse de réplique, je vais le dire à Natsu.

L'exceed s'échappa en volant par la fenêtre, laissant Lucy ranger la maison. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil en tenant l'écharpe de son ami. Elle fut raccommodée en quelques minutes. Elle aurait pu courir à la guilde pour lui rendre mais, elle préféra plonger son visage dans le doux tissu, à la recherche de l'odeur rassurante et protectrice de Natsu. Elle ne vint à la guilde que dans l'après-midi, une surprise de taille l'attendait. A l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse, la barmaid et Natsu manquaient à l'appel. Lucy s'installa à une table en regardant les alentours, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu parler au mage de feu, elle devait lui demander quelque chose d'important … A quelques tables d'elle, Readers finissait un tableau qui représentait l'intérieur de la guilde. Lucy se leva, une idée soudaine en tête.

_ Salut Readers !

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un immense sourire.

_ Bonjour Lucy, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, bien … Dis Readers, pourrais-tu m'aider ?

Natsu avait prit Mirajane à part.

_ Il faut que tu le fasses Mira, Lucy en a terriblement besoin … sinon elle restera triste à jamais.

Le jeune homme avait dans les yeux une profonde tristesse et ça la mage le voyait très bien.

_ Je ne veux plus la voir triste, continua-t-il, elle doit redevenir comme avant, rigoler avec nous, partir en mission. Je … je

Mirajane lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

_ Je vais le faire, mais tu sais lui faire ça c'est pas l'idéal non plus, imagine qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle sera terriblement déçue et tu devras en porter la responsabilité.

Il acquiesça.

_ Je veux juste réaliser son souhait, expliqua-t-il.

Après avoir passé la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Natsu, elle décida de retourner retrouver son poste de barmaid. Le mage de feu, lui, ne voulut pas retourner à la guilde, ni chez Lucy. Il avait trop peur de croiser son regard, après ce qu'il venait de lire, il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Son esprit repassa tous les moments passés avec elle en boucle. Il l'avait sortie de situations périlleuses et cela avait laissé des séquelles chez elle. Parfois elle bougeait dans son sommeil en criant des noms tels que : Papa, Gajeel, José. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des rêves. Natsu sauvait souvent Lucy, mais elle aussi sauvait son ami. Pendant la bataille contre Hadès, elle lui avait suffisamment donné de courage pour se relever, pendant la bataille contre Angel, elle l'avait sauvé d'une chute d'eau... Ils se sauvaient l'un l'autre. En lisant cette lettre, il y avait un autre facteur important qui était apparu. Natsu avait toujours cru qu'il était le seul à avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, à avoir besoin d'elle … mais elle aussi semblait avoir besoin de lui et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important «Je suis un ami pitoyable» pensa-t-il.

_ Ah je savais que tu serais là !

Il se tourna vers la source de la voix.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gray ? Dit-il, la voix chargée de représailles. Il n'avait, visiblement, toujours pas pardonné au mage pour son écharpe.

_ T'es obligé de m'agresser à chaque fois que j'approche ?

Il s'assit près du mage de feu.

_ Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Lucy.

Natsu tourna la tête vivement.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle pleure ? Elle …

_ Wow ! Tu me laisses en placer une ? Merci ! C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette et j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait besoin de toi.

Le mage de feu soupira, un long soupir de soulagement ce qui attira l'attention du mage de glace.

_ Je ne peux pas aller la voir, j'ai quelque chose à faire … commença Natsu, et si tu la vois, dis-lui que je serais chez elle demain, et c'est une promesse.

Il commença à partir mais, fût rattrapé très vite par Gray.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important à faire que de rester auprès d'une amie ?

Le mage de glace avait lancé cette phrase dans l'espoir que cela blesse son ami, qu'il se rende compte de la solitude de Lucy.

_ Faire le bonheur de cette amie !

Après ses dernières paroles de Natsu, un silence s'installa.

_ Mais, continua le mage de feu, je ne peux le faire seul, j'ai besoin de ton aide. M'aideras-tu Gray ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ennemis-amis se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de la constellationniste. Ils étaient rentrés par effraction et cherchaient, apparemment quelque chose.

_ Il faut se dépêcher, si Lucy rentre et nous voit, on est mort !

_ Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de l'aide, tu m'as entraîné dans cette histoire, se plaignit Gray … Bon qu'est-ce qu'il faut trouver au juste ?

Le mage de feu qui fouillait dans un des tiroirs du bureau de Lucy, se retourna pour lui jeter un regard énervé.

_ Non, mais c'est pas vrai, t'as vraiment pas de mémoire je te l'ai dit i minutes ! Mirajane a besoin d'une photo, il faut trouver une photo de la mère à Lucy, elle doit bien en avoir une.

Les mages se remirent à fouiller, même dans les endroits les plus improbables, comme la commode de la salle de bain.

_ T'es vraiment un crétin Natsu, on ne cache pas une photo dans la salle de bain !

_ Arrête de me faire la morale et continue à chercher.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Natsu tenait en main une photo. Une femme, peu âgée, élégante, belle … non sublime. Gray regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Natsu pour admirer cette femme.

_ Wow, tu as vu c'est le portrait craché de Lucy ! S'exclama le mage de glace.

Le mage de feu regardait intensément Layla. C'était exactement la même. Lucy était aussi élégante que sa mère, elle avait le même sourire, le même éclat dans les yeux. Il voulut rencontrer cette femme, curieux de savoir s'il avait la même voix que son amie. Des rires bruyants le tirèrent de sa contemplation :

_ Ah, ah, ah tu crains ! Regarde toi on dirait que tu es tombé amoureux de cette photo, tu baves !

Natsu ne releva pas, il toisa le mage de glace, respira un bon coup avant de lâcher :

_ Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Il voulut sortir de la maison, mais fut rattrapé par Gray :

_ Attends ! Tu sais Lucy a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, ça se voit, elle est de suite mieux quand elle est avec toi et puis elle t'apprécie et toi aussi, enfin bref tu m'as compris.

Natsu acquiesça.

_ Alors, continua-t-il, j'espère que tu sauras la rendre heureuse.

Natsu fit son grand sourire enfantin, il commença à courir en direction de la forêt, où il avait rendez-vous avec Mirajane. Il stoppa brutalement sa course, se tournant légèrement vers son ami qu'on apercevait encore au loin.

_ Gray ?

Celui-ci leva la tête vers le mage de feu.

_ Je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une personne à ses côtés … Jubia !

Il clôtura cette phrase avec un clin d'œil. Le mage de glace afficha un sourire.

Lucy était affalée sur une table tenant toujours l'écharpe de son ami dans la main, voyant le soleil disparaître et le mage absent, elle décida qu'il était l'heure de partir. Même si elle était attristée de l'absence de son ami, elle était ravie d'avoir passé l'après-midi aux côtés de Readers. Celui-ci, lui avait montré les bases pour dessiner, un paysage, un portrait … Une fois arrivée devant son appartement, elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que son ami se trouve à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Un soupir de déception remplit la pièce. Personne. Même s'il n'était pas tard, la mage s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux

Natsu et Mirajane se trouvaient devant l'appartement de leur amie constellationniste. Happy fit un rapide tour à l'intérieur pour les rejoindre quelques secondes après.

_ C'est bon ! S'exclama le chat, elle dort profondément.

_ A toi de jouer Mira, lança le mage de feu vers la mage aux cheveux blancs.

Elle acquiesça et entra tout doucement dans la maison de Lucy. Pendant ce temps Happy et Natsu attendaient patiemment, dehors, le retour de Mirajane. Le ciel rosé, orangé commençait à prendre des teintes bleues foncées, noires. Au bout de quelques heures, interminables, une femme sortie de chez Lucy. Elle était blonde, coiffée avec un chignon parfait, une allure de reine. C'était le portrait craché de Lucy, Layla Heartfilia. A un détail près, elle portait les mêmes habits que la mage aux cheveux blancs. Peu à peu Mirajane reprit son apparence, délaissant le corps de Layla pour reprendre son corps. Natsu s'approcha lentement d'elle.

_ Alors, elle y a cru, ça a marché ?

_ Oui, elle s'est réveillée dès que je suis entrée, elle a pas mal pleuré. Nous avons parlé et je l'ai endormie. Demain quand elle se réveillera, elle croira qu'elle a rêvé... Tu avais raison Natsu, elle avait besoin de parler à sa mère. J'aurai tellement aimé que ce soir elle parle réellement à sa mère.

Le jeune mage approuva d'un signe de tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda curieusement le mage.

_ Désolée mais je pense que je vais garder ça pour moi...

Après quelques secondes de silence la mage afficha un sourire rayonnant.

_ … Mais saches une chose, continua-t-elle, elle t'aime ! Elle t'aime énormément.

Natsu ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni où se mettre. Happy, voyant son ami gesticuler sur place et gêné ne put se retenir de rire. Après ce moment de détente, Mirajane partit en direction de la guilde, le chat alla chez Wendy, pour dormir auprès d'une certaine exceed blanche au fort caractère. Et Natsu ? Et bien il était perdu. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'il ne se décide à faire un pas vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Lucy. Elle dormait paisiblement, ses deux mains sous son visage angélique. Il s'approcha de plus en plus vers la mage. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'allongea près d'elle et l'enlaça. Son dos collé à son torse. Il approcha sa bouche vers l'oreille de la jeune femme

_ Tu sais, murmura-t-il, je serais incapable de te le dire en face, alors je … je t'aime.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Lucy afficha un sourire. Rêvait-elle où avait-elle entendue ?

Natsu ferma les yeux et rejoignit son amie au pays des rêves.


End file.
